Last Chance
by supernaturalcreatures-arehot
Summary: Meet Tris, a single mother with twins. When erudite ( a crime organization) threatens the safety of Tris's family she turns to the sexy, mysterious but broken NYPD officer Four. Join Tris, Four and the girls as they go through heartache, pain and loneliness, trying to battle with the demons inside and around them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Tobias POV

"Keep your eyes on the prize" I mumble to Zeke as I look around the corner.

"My prize is at home dude" Zeke mumbles and I roll my eyes at his response. Ever since he and Shauna got together he has become a totally different guy. Before I can respond, I see the red signal light far in the distance that gives us the all clear signal and we move in.

"Collins, Jackson. Go left." I whisper as we creep up on the house "Smith and James on the right". We enter the now unlocked house and Zeke and I go up the winding stair case, my rifle in my hand and Zeke right behind me. I hear the footsteps of two other members in the squad move to the right and the last two go left, searching the bottom half of the house.

"Watch my six" I mumble to Zeke as he turns around to watch behind our backs as we creep up the stairs of the rickety house. I stop at the landing; first making sure the hallways is clear and then signal Zeke to move up. I hand sign him directions telling him to check out the rooms on the left and I will do the right. He nods and we get in the position. I stand in front of one of the rooms on my right and with a forceful kick, the door thrashes open and I aim my gun into the darkness. I scan the room quickly, using my sharp eyes for any movements and release my stance when I find nothing

"Clear" I shout as I hear Zeke do the same. I continue down the hall and do the same thing to the last two bedroom on the right as Zeke finishes his last one on the left.

"Think they ran?" He asks and I shrug my shoulder.

"I would if I were them" I say. I sigh and scan the already clear hallway, letting my mind wonder for a few seconds. I look at my hand and aim the gun down, hating how it feels in my hands. But this is the life I choose, well rather it chose me.

Ever since I could remember I have had a crappy life. After my mom died when I was 2 years old in a car accident my father Marcus became heavy influenced and started to hit me. He was a political leader and was very well respected, powerful and had connections all around the world. However, he blamed me for my mother's death although I was only two fucking years old at the time. Apparently I was sick and she had gone out to buy some medicine for me, when a truck collided with her car. Ever since that day, my father hated me and then he started to beat the living shit out of me. As years went by the abuse started to get worst and one day he had become so drunk that he had took his studded belt to my back and then used his cane and beat me unconscious. I woke up to find myself in the rain, outside near an ally way. I didn't go home that night and instead for the next few weeks I dived in trash cans and stole food to feed myself. I slept on park benches or in dark alley ways with nothing but the clothes on my back. Occasionally I'd find an abandoned building in which I could sleep in, somewhat peacefully but it never lasted long because I would eventually hear the sirens of police cars and bolt. Every night I had terrifying nightmare about Marcus, ones that made me shudder and sweat and scream into my hands but then I would have to get up and try survive the next day otherwise the police would take me back to him, everyone knew I was his son and they would drag me back. I started to jump trains and busses, anything to get me away from my father and I somehow ended up in NYC. I hadn't eaten in days when I arrived in NYC and I was so hungry that I tried to break and enter some high class house. It was the biggest house I had ever seen. I thought that I was clever enough to evade their security team and ended up being caught by the arms and legs. Fortunately I had given the security guard some nice bruises. That's when I met Amar. At the time, I thought Amar was just another snobby rich dude and nothing more. How wrong I was.

For unknown reasons he took me in. He gave me a place to live and fed me. He basically gave me a home and a chance at some kind of stable life, something that my biological father neglected to do. However I slowly realized that Amar wasn't some ordinary rich guy. I later found out that Amar was the commander of NYPD. He was the best in the business and everyone respected and loved him. Amar never asked me where i came from but one day I was watching TV in the living room and a picture of my face was on every news and TV channel. Marcus was giving a speech about how I was abducted and they would do anything to get me back. He stopped and looked at the camera, narrowing his eyes as if knowing I was watching him and said "Where ever you are Tobias I will find you, I will get you back. I swear my life on it and I will never give up" and shiver went through me. Amar was standing behind me and he knew my name and you could also clearly see that it was me in the picture that the Chicago police where searching for. I thought he would drag me back to face my nightmare but I begged him not to. "Please Amar, don't send me back" I pleaded with him and for some reason he didn't even bat an eye as he continued on to the kitchen, never once bringing the topic up again.

I realized I needed to learn to protect myself and asked Amar to join his team. To Amar's credit he did push me into another direction, telling me that if I got into the business then there was no out. At the time all I wanted to do was help the person who saved my life and learn to protect myself from anyone. I never wanted to feel that weak ever again. I wanted to prove to him and Marcus that I was capable of anything, that I was stronger then what he believed, but Amar couldn't understand my need and want to help him even after he heard my screams during the nightmares. Finally he asked me about the said nightmares and I told him. I told him my whole gory and gruesome past

"Please Amar, you don't know what it's like to lay in bed and worry that someone's after you. To feel so weak and helpless. To not be able to fight back. I need this. I need your help. You have seen the news; he says he's never going to stop looking for me. I swear I will work my ass off. You won't regret it" I had pleaded with him and he finally relented. He never said anything to anyone and for that I was grateful. He started training me right away and I worked my way up the ranks and by 20 I was the leader of a small squad. Now 25, not only am I the leader of the biggest and most dangerous squad 1A, but also Amar's second in command and a training officer.

Let me tell ya the road to this position was not fucking easy. The amount of times I got the shit beat out of me and all the obstacles I faced during training was a fucking nightmare. Not to mention because technically I lived with Amar for most of my life – the time I cared to remember anyways- everyone just believed it was favoritism and not my own merit that brought me to this position. After the third time some lower rank member tried to challenge my authority, I had to put my foot down. I had to show all these asshole that it wasn't because I lived with Amar for my teenage years that I got this position; it was because I fucking deserved it. I woke up every single day at 6 am and started training while everyone slept dreaming about puppies, girls and shit. I worked my ass off and I didn't do it to be up scaled by some ass-shat who though that challenging me would help their rankings in the group or get them more respect.

That all changed on a single day. I was doing a routine patrol when I got called into assist with a drug deal that went sore. I had only been on the force a few weeks. When i arrived on the scene, SQUAT was there as well, yelling things to Amar. Apparently, there was one drug group who had taken over a bank with hostages inside. They already killed one person and where threatening to start random fires on the rest of them if they didn't provide them with a bullet proof getaway vehicle and demanded that SQUAT and the rest of the police be cleared out. Of course no one gave me any attention until I realized i could use that to my advantage. I slipped away from the rest of the cops and scored the building for an opening. I found a vent on the side of the building and taking everything off, except a small hand gun, a black undershirt and my pants i crawled through the space. I excited out a small department store in which the window were broken. There were 3 guys inside and somehow managing to distract each one i had killed the 3 gun man. I walked into t clear the hostages out- there were only 4- but didn't realize that the leader of the organization was in the room with the hostage. After a long battle, i was able to shoot the guy right between the eyes. He dropped and I assisted all the other hostages out.

Amar was crazy mad as fuck- I kind of figured by how red his face was at the time- he literally chewed me up and spit me out threatening to kick me off because i didn't follow protocol and ditched the vest and everything. But everything was said in done he told me how proud he was of me and after i told him exactly what happen, he promptly gave me my name- Four. Ever since that day, that's the only name I tell people. I always hated being connected to Marcus, scared that someone may recognize me and take me back and so I never told anyone my real name. Even the first few years in this life I gave people different aliases. No one knew my name except Amar, Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna

"Four, let's get out of here. Shauna's expecting me back early" Zeke says, bringing me out of my day dream. I shake my head to clear it and re-attach my gun to the shoulder holster.

"You're such a girl" I laugh and was cut short by a shot. I look at Zeke for a split second and then we both take the stairs two at a time. I un-holster my gun and scan the area until I see Amy Collins, one of the newest members of the pack injured and clutching her leg in pain.

"Fucking asshole came out of nowhere" She hisses at me.

"Zeke, you and Smith take Amy back to the medic. I'm going after this guy" I don't wait for their reply as I sprint down the back door that the person must have taken. From the map I was looking at earlier the only logical way as an escape would be through the forest by the back yard. I take a quick sharp turn and smile as I see the white of someone's clothing. I shoot and unfortunately miss. I speed up, pumping my legs harder than before and realize that there are actually two people, looking at the two separate sets of footprints that are embedded into the muddy forest floor. The people are fast, but I'm faster as I start pumping my legs faster. I see another piece of clothing, this time black and aim and shoot. I hear the satisfying sound of a body hitting the ground and stop to catch my breath. My lungs are on fire and every time I take a breath, my throat aches in pain but shove the pain aside and walk up to the dead body, covered in black from head to toe. As I carefully approach the body, I frown and furrow my eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" I mumble as I stop by the body. The size of the body is small. Like really fucking small and as I squat down my eyes widen. I slowly remove the hood and drop to my knees, my jaw hitting the floor. _What the fuck did I just do_? I hear Zeke calling my name but I can't stop staring at the blue eyed boy because that's what he is, a boy. His eyes look around frantically and finally settle on my face

"I'm...sorry... tell ...I...love her" He grunts out

"Kid! Hey kid wake up!" I yell at the kid. His eyes close and a shiver rolls through my body. Images of Marcus beating me as a kid pops up and it quickly transforms to show that it's actually me who was beating a helpless kid. I quickly shake my head and focus on reality. I quickly close kids' nose and start mouth to mouth. His chest rises and falls with every breath I blow into his mouth but doesn't seem to be helping. I quickly take off my jacket and try to stop the blood coming from his torso but it's no use. I start CPR as his breaths start to slow down and eventually stop. I stop my movements and stare at the little boy.

"What the fuck happened" I hear Zeke voice behind me but I can't get my knees to work. I keep staring at the body, my eyes lock on his.

"Four?" he slowly approaches me and shakes my shoulder. I reach down and close the kids baby blue eyes, standing up and turning to a confused looking Zeke.

"I just killed a kid"


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

(2 years later)

"Seriously?" I grumble, running my hand throught my hair for the tenth time in the past 5 minutes

"Deadly. Four." He hisses

"Sir...but... !" I wince at the angry voice at the other end

"Thats a fucking order" He growls again and I push down my own string of cusses. _Fucking stubborn old bat. _

"Yes sir" I huff, pulling at my hair again "understood" I say aggravated. I huff and drop onto the couch, running my hand over my face.

"Sir, permission to talk freely?" I ask, hoping he would grant it. He sighs and accepts my request

"Sir...Amar" I sigh. "I really don't want to do this. I want to be out of this. Completely" I say, waiting for his reaction

"Four I understand that you want to be out. And I granted the most I could do for you. Do you understand how hard it was to replace you?" He asks me exasperated. I nod my head and realize he can't see it. NYPD's commissioner almost shit a brick after asking if it was ok for his best officer to retire just after few years. Although my term wasn't up, Amar pulled some stings and got what he calls a "semi-out". The only thing I did occasionally was train recruits if they needed me and sometimes they called me in to help with certain undercover assignment, somewhere that wasn't public so I didn't freeze up. Even then I usually got Zeke or Max to take over. For the most part I lived a normal life. In fact it's been almost half a year since Amar has asked me to train anyone.

"I do Amar, and you have no fucking idea how much it means to me. But... Amar... you weren't there that night... I...can't" I choke out. That night still haunts me. The night I killed an innocent kid. Worst fucking part was that after we went back into headquarter that night, we realized that the enemy we where tracking- erudite one of the world's most re-noun crime organization-weren't even there. We had been given some wrong information because we learned that erudite had cleared out the night before and the old house was just filled with homeless people. The homeless people heard us coming and ran but I guess the kid and the other person couldn't get out in time. We had to go back and get the body but I convinced Zeke to run a face recognition program on the kid. It was Connor James, a 7 year old little kid with no mother or father. He had been living with an aunt at the time but then he disappeared from the front year when he was 5 years old. After a couple weeks of searching, both on foot and in the air, the Seattle police- Connor was in Seattle at the time- called the search off. It didn't say much about the aunt, and I didn't really give a shit. All I knew was I took an innocence life, a kids at that and thus I had a special spot for me reserved in hell. Not that I wasn't going there already but its takes a sick fucker to kill an innocent kid. For years after that not only did I have nightmares about Marcus beating the living shit out of me, it always transformed into me becoming Marcus. I'm fucking embarrassing to say that I still get these nightmares and I still wake up sweating and shaking and on some bad nights I'd scream bloody murder. The first few times when I bunked with Zeke he thought that I was being murdered in my room and ran in. He then later realized it was just me and started to wear headphones so if I did scream he didn't wake up.

Amar sighs and I can just imagine him pulling on his hair, sitting in his office. It's a habit I picked up from him "Four, you need to let it go. You didn't know and you tried to help. We had some bad information, it wasn't your fault" He sighs and I feel the hair at the back of my neck stand up

"It was my fault Amar" I hiss "I'm the one that ran after them. I'm the one that pulled the trigger. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault because it was" I can feel the guilt just trying to eat its way thought me and I clench my hands into fist. Zeke sits down beside me and throws me a concerned look and I shake my head at him.

"Maybe so..." Amar says after a moment's pause "Even then, someone gave us wrong information and an innocent got caught between the cross fire. That occasionally happens. It sucks, but its reality"

"Not fucking 7 year old kids Amar" I hiss again

"I understand your feeling guilty but you're still my sergeant and I'm still your captain" He huffs firmly "... and look four... I need your help. I don't trust anyone else for this job but you" He sighs softly and gone is the captain of NYPD, gone is the tough ass guy who could put you on your ass by a flick of his wrist and instead he's the guy who saved a little 15 year old boy from the streets. I huff, knowing I can't argue my way out of this one

"Ok fine Amar you win. What do you want me to do?" I sigh. I hear a _bing_ and then the smell of Shauna's hot wings. My mouth waters from the smell and i decide to get up and walk into the kitchen. She sits the plate down on the kitchen table and I reach my hand out to grab a delicious piece but Shauna slaps my hand hard. I snap my hand back and glare at her. She smirks and points to the clock with her spatula, indicating that it's not dinner time. I pout at her, putting all my energy into it and she rolls her eyes but holds up1 finger, indicating that I could have one. I smile and grab a piece and I can't help the small moan that comes when the sweet delicious flavour meet my taste buds. Zeke walks in from behind me and grabs a piece to, smiling at Shauna's glare

"Damn it. Are you listening to me four" Amar yells and I am brought back to the present.

"Uh... kind of" I say a little embarrassed, licking my fingers clean. I walk back to the couch

"Ok listen up kid. I need you to focus. I know you have been out of the main part of our squad for a while now but I need you back in tip top shape and completely focus. You got me?" He asks an I straighten up and nod

"Yes sir" I say firmly. When Amar becomes this intense of a project you know that shits going to get real

"Alright, so you know we get new cadets right" He ask and I hum in agreement

"Ok well we got a shit load of new recruits in and we had Max train them. Couple of weeks ago I got word that erudite may be stealing some supplies from a nearby harbour so I sent Max and his recruits to scope them out. Unfortunately they all got caught on camera. Fucking Max forget to have one of our undercover guys scope the cameras out and dispose them. They came back fine, but last week I got a letter from someone -probably from Erudite- saying that they had each recruits face on camera and that they're coming for them. We can't track the note to anyone in erudite and we can't find the person who wrote it. Whoever did it, knew exact what they where doing and had the skills to pull it off. " Amar hisses under his breath.

"But fuck it. No one fucking threatens my recruits" He hisses again and I nod my head. To Amar, this squad, his team is his family and we all treat each other like we are one. "I'm sending them your way. Train them" He says and I huff in frustration

"Max already trained them though" I counter

"Yeah, but I need _you_ to train them. There's a big difference between you and him. You know how hard it was to replace you as a training officer. Your success rate was through the roof and you know it too. These cadets are in major shit and they need to know how to handle themselves. What Max taught them was basic shit compared to what they might be put against" he says and I smirk at his compliment.

"Where am I going to teach them? I have no equipment, no nothing. If you haven't noticed, currently I'm living in 3 bedroom apartment with a guy that thinks he's 2 and smells of dirty sock and his annoying girlfriend" I say. I hear Zeke protest from inside the kitchen and chuckle.

"Ah yes Zeke. The ever living 12 years old. Tell him I need him and Shauna to come in next week to talk to them about their assignment" He laughs. "Don't worry about the place. It's all sorted out. I'm going to send you the address of a building. It has rooms for each of the cadets and a huge ass training room. It's already socked with things you'll need. I also have each of the cadets accounts wired so they should be financially fine" he says and I raise my eyebrows.

"How the hell did you know that I would agree?"

"Because I'm your captain and you can't turn me down" He laughs and I roll my eyes. _That's true_ but then he adds in "Also, I know how loyal you are. I know you wouldn't let me down" His chuckle ends and he stays quite for a moment

"Yeah well. Whatever" I whisper because I knew he was right. If Amar needed me, I would do anything he would say. I literally take a bullet for him, hell I did take a bullet for him. My eyes trail to the right side of my chest where a bullet wound scar is etched permanently on my skin, reminding me about Amar's stupidity that night and just how fucking lucky he was that I'm a fast runner

"Have someone ship me all the info" I say and he agrees

"So, about 12 new cadets will be coming to you. You think you can handle that by yourself?" He asks and I roll my eyes at him. Of course I can but the better question is do I want to be surrounded by cocky ass cadets all by myself? I turn to look at Zeke in the kitchen. It would be better if I had a bit of back up, just in case also it wouldn't hurt to have my best friend with me

"Well, I don't mind. But it would be better if I had back up just in case Erudite did attack or something" I say slowly and Amar sighs, blowing a gust of air out

"Zeke?" He asks, already knowing my answer and I smile turning to look at the closed television

"Zeke" I answer. At the sound of his name he walks to couch and falls in beside me, gesturing with his hands, asking me what's going on. I ignore him.

"Alright, tell him the plan." He sighs

"Yes sir"

"Be careful kid. If they find out that you're helping them, they will most likely come after you too"

"Yes sir." I say and hang up the call and turn to Zeke

"What's wrong?" Zeke asks as he turns to the television

"Pack your bags, we have a new assignment"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hurry the fuck up Shauna" I yell over my shoulder as I put my helmet on. I see Shauna giver her middle finger to me and I roll my eyes and chuckle. She passes me and jumps into the passenger seat with Zeke. He revives his car and takes off and I follow behind him on my bike.

Last week Amar had sent me all the information about the training and the abandoned building. It was about 3 hours out of New York city which fucking sucked because we basically lived at the opposite end of NYC so not would we only have to do a 2 hours drive to the edge of NYC but another 3 hours to get to the fucking building. The building was located in an isolated area, with no access to public unless they knew what they were looking for. Zeke obvious wasn't down for leaving Shauna for so long and so far away so I asked Amar if she could come with us and Amar said there was plenty of space. Shauna and Zeke packed basically everything they owned, while I packed a single suit case and my guitar and if I needed anything else I wouldn't mind driving back or asking someone to pick it up. Zeke didn't want me to bring the guitar claiming that I wouldn't be playing it anyways because of all the work but I told him to fuck off. The guitar was the one piece of my mother that I had left and I couldn't leave it behind. It held so much meaning to me and not only that it was one of the only thing besides training that relaxed me so I told Zeke to shove his complaints up his ass.

Today was Friday and the recruits would be arriving on Monday morning, giving us time to get adjusted and make a training schedule. I smile as I turn on my iPod and hear the music fill up my helmet. When I first got my bike I was pissed that I wouldn't be able to listen to music as I drive around because of the helmet until I adjusted the helmet to connect to my iPod and inserted small head phones within the inner cloth linings of the helmet and amplifying with small speakers. As a kid I liked to take things apart and fix them and I still occasionally do it. Now I am able to listen to my music anytime I drive and it fucking rocks. I smile as I enter the highway, behind Zeke and enjoy the beautiful scenery flash by in a blur.

(3 hours later)

I feel my back starting to ache as I straighten up more on my bike. I can feel my stomach growling even over the howling wind and I decide we should take a break. I speed up on my bike and pass Zeke's car. I see an exit and indicate that we should take it and I quickly merge into the exiting lane, watching behind me as Zeke does the same. I search around for any restaurants I know or seem familiar but its like were in a different world. I finally spot a coffee place and stop in front of it, Zeke parking beside me. I get off the bike and stretch my hands above my head, my black leather jacket and whit-t shirt rising and exposing my abs. I take my helmet off and turn to see Zeke and Shauna stretching too

"Fuck I'm exhausted" Zeke complains as we enter the coffee place and I nod my head in agreement. I don't think my back can take much more of this. Zeke and Shauna find a table and sit down as I place my helmet on the table and my jacket on the back of the chair and make my way to the front. I ignore the stares on my back and reach the cashier.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like" The cashier asks looking at the money she's counting. _Ok that fucking rude! I narrow my eyes and _I don't answer and when she finally looks up she does a double take, finally giving me a flirty smile. She slowly puts the money away and leans up on the counter, pushing out her chest and fluttering her eyelashes at me. I internally roll my eyes at her

"Yeah can I just get a coffee" I say pulling my wallet out

"What type" she asks confused and I look at her raising my eyebrows

"We have cafe misto, clover brewed coffee, iced coffee, pike place roast..." she says letting her answer trail off looking up at me expectantly. I rub the back of my head, having no idea what any of these were. Her eyes snap to my right bicep where a lime of small tattoos within a circle of their own. The first one is of a flame is in a circle with the word Dantless, then its 2 hands claps together, followed by a justice scale, then it's a eye of all knowing and finally end with a small picture of tree with its roots inside a small circle..Unconsciously my hand rubs the spot on my back where I know the tattoo of the phoenix starts. The cashier's eye she slowly moves to my left wrist where a tattoo of a 4 in flames sits. When I huff her eyes snap back to my face and her face turns red

"Um, I just want a regular coffee. 1 cream, no sugar" I say

"Ok how about the coffee of the day "She says and I nod my head.

"Size?  
>"Large" I say and she giggles<p>

"Alright a venti" She giggles again and I can feel my face heat up. I have no idea what any of this shit means and I hate being out of the loop

"Sure" I agree and look over to the fridge like storage and point at a chocolate chip muffin. Finally something I know and I sigh in relief

"I'll take that too" I sigh. She nods and I pay the bill. After a minute I am handed my coffee and muffin and walk over to Zeke and Shauna who sit at a table

"Dude you couldn't get us something" He whines and I shake my head

"Hell no, and I'm not going back there. I didn't understand half the names the cashier was throwing at me. I don't know where we are but I do know that were not in Kansas anymore Dorothy" I say as I take the sip of my coffee. _It's not bad._ Zeke and Shauna get up to go order their food and few minutes later came back looking frustrated and annoyed.

"What the fuck is a venti? Can't them just saying fucking large. Who they trying to impress?" Zeke groans and I can't stop the smirk that appears on my face.

"So what's the plan" Shauna ask, drinking her coffee

"Well its almost 4 right now and it's probably going to take another 2 to get to the building. By the time we get there it'll be 6. I guess we can unpack and kind of look around and then just hang around and then start making the schedule tomorrow" I say eating my chocolaty goodness.

"Let's find a mall to hang out at" Shauna suggests and both Zeke and I moan. Shauna smacks Zekes chest and he glares at her playfully

"Come on! It'll be fun. We won't get any time when the recruits get here" Shauna says. She pouts and Zeke rolls his eyes but nods. She then turns her pout on me and I turn my head. Shauna's pouts are legendary and can basically get me and Zeke to do anything. Her eyes go wide and they glaze over, sticking her bottom lip out with the saddest look on her face. I close my eyes and look over at the cashier, avoiding both the cashiers gaze and Shaunas

"Please four! Please. I came all this way to hang out with the 2 most important men in my life and after the recruits come I won't get to see you two allot. I just want to have some time with my guys" She whines, her eyes wide like she may just cry. I slowly look at her face and moan. _I'm a goner_

"Fine. But for a little bit and after we get settled in and check the place out" I huff a little. Shauna laughs and gets up and kisses me on the cheek and I playfully wipe away her un-existent spit off my cheek, teasingly glaring at her

She laughs "Thanks four" She claps happily and sit back down by Zeke who is shaking his head

"You where a goner from the beginning" He chuckles, laughing as I flip him the bird.

"Hey are you guys alright here. Anything I can get you" The cashier stands by the table. We all look up at her. She looks at everyone for a second but her gaze lingers on me and I roll my eyes at her, having gotten used to these types of stares long ago. When girls first started to look at me like that I freaked the fuck out thinking they recognized me but now I just ignore them, it's easier that way.

"Were here too princess" Shauna snaps at the waitress and she turns look at Shauna, her face turning red in the process

"I...I... I was asking the whole table" She sputters out and I can't help but chuckle under my breath. The poor girl started to shake at the way Shauna's glaring at her

"You're the cashier aren't you?" Shauna asks, raising her eyebrows. The girl merely nods her head

"Then why are you acting like a waitress. I haven't seen any other cashier do that to any other table" Shauna snaps at the girl and you can visibly see the poor girl shaking. I shake my head, telling Zeke to intervene before the girl had a mini stroke or something . When Zeke just continued to smile and smirk I spoke up.

"No thanks" I say and the girl's eyes snap to my face "I'm fine. Do you guys want to order anything?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at them. Zeke declines, shaking his head no politely while Shauna narrows her eyes at the girl

"Yeah, bring me a regular dark hot chocolate Princess" Shauna says "Venti" She hisses and the girl nods and turns away. As soon as she is out of ear shot both Shauna and Zeke break out laughing, clutching their stomachs

"Your evil" I say, chuckle along with them. Few minutes later the cashier returns and looks at all of us

"I'm sorry about previously. Would you like a free complimentary bagel or muffin" She asks, making sure to avoid my eyes and I internally laugh. Poor girl, Shauna probably scared her stifles.

"Nah. Were good. Just make sure to keep your goo goo eyes off my guy k?" Shauna says, indicating to me with her chin. The girls eyes move from Shauna's face to mine and then over at Zeke.

"Yeah that's right, there both mine, got me?" Shauna hisses and the girl nods. "Good. You can leave now" Shauna says rolling her eyes as the girl walks back stiffly.

"Hey, he's not your guy. Only I am!" Zeke says, pulling Shauna by the waist and kissing her.

"For now Zeke" I laugh. "When you fuck up and she comes to her senses and realize that she's way to good for you, I'll be waiting right here" I tease him. Shauna laughs, shaking her head and Zeke just rolls his eyes. He knows that I'm only kidding and beside while Shauna is super hot, she and Zeke are made for each other. They do all these romantic type of things together on their off time and it's kind of sickening to see really. We all met as cadets and at that time we had to share bunks. Zeke and I quickly became best friends and Shuana entered as Zekes girlfriend shortly after they met. Beside Amar, Zekes the only other one that knows about my past and that was by accident. I had one too many drinks and I spilled my guts to him, everything from my mother's death to the abuse and how I found Amar. At the time I beat myself up over my stupidity but then later realized that having Zeke know about my past wasn't such a bad thing. Having someone talks too openly and freely was an uplifting thing and even now, when I have nightmares he doesn't look at me with pity. He simply will give me some advice and then distract me which is the best I can ask for.

"We should get going" I say, standing up and grabbing my jacket I pull it on, making sure my nine mill gun is tucked securely in the waist of my jeans, hidden from view. I always carried one, no matter. Better safe then sorry.

"You need to pay for your drink" I say and Shauna pulls out a 10 and hands it to me.

"Give it to her. I think if she sees me again shell just faint" Shuana laughs and walks out with Zeke trailing behind her. I look at the 10 in my hand and curse. I slowly make my way back up to the cashier. It's the same girl from before and as I look at her, I see her nametags. Emily

"Um, hey. Here's the money for the drink my friend just ordered" I mumble a little awkwardly. Emily looks up from the cashier and her eyes go wide. She takes the money and hands me back my change

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset your girlfriend" She says hesitantly and I can't help but scuff at that though

"Don't worry about it. She's not my girlfriend, she was only joking" I say. The girl nods her head and I stand there a bit awkwardly.

"I'm Emily by the way" She says and I smile cocking an eyebrow at her.

"So I figured" I say, gesturing to her name tag.

"Oh right" she says, her face turning red again. _Jeez, this girl gets red so easily._

"Thanks for the coffee" I say, unable to think of anything else

"Well, you did come into a coffee place" She smiles and I can't help but smile. "I actually hate working here. I'm covering my friends shift" She sighs and I nod my head, confused as to why she would be telling me this

"Worst part about it, I have a 2 hour ride back home" She huffs and I straighten up a little bit

"Yeah I have to get to some place called 'Fairfield" I say slowly and then mentally slap myself. I should have not said that.

The girl's eyes widen "You live there too?" She asks, smiling brightly and I internally cringed. Fucking shit.

"Nah just visiting some friends" I say. I look behind me and curse when I see no line forming behind me. Stupid small ass shop.

"I got to go. My friends are waiting outside" I say

"Ok. Sure. I guess I'll see you around" She says and I don't respond. Instead I turn around and walk towards the exit

"Hey what's your name" She asks and I stop, picking up my helmet from the table. I turn around and decide to humour her. I hold up four fingers and she stares at me in confusion. I turn back around and walk towards the door

"Four what" She calls but I walk out the shop with a smirk on my face, chukling. I put my helmet on and give a thumbs up to Zeke who starts the car and guns it down the road, me trailing behind him.

We exit the little town and let myself zone out as I hear the melody to sweet music.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey guys! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, fav'ed or followed. It means a lot and encourages me to post more **____** A lot of you guys are wondering when Tris is coming and trust me when I say that Tris is almost here! Just a bit longer. **_

_**Keep the faith cadets;) **_

"Four, get the fuck up man. You have less than 20 minutes before the recruits arrive" Zekes pulls on my blankets but I pull it back and over my head. Today is Monday and the recruits should be here in a bit and the thought alone has me groaning. After finally reaching the building on Friday night we were all dead on our feet. We immediately passed out in the living room and woke up on Saturday. We then checked the building out, which was fucking huge.

The building itself looked worn, old, crappy, but it has an amazing front yard with a track in and obstacle course in the back along with a shooting range. Besides the building there were no other houses, or offices or anything else beside the green that surrounds it. It felt like I was in the middle of a forest because it had tress surrounding every bit of area, creating a fence of sorts between us and the outside world. Not that the outside world could ever find this place, even I had trouble finding this place even with the directions because there were so many turns and twist in the road to get here and even then the places was hidden behind a huge mountain. We legit passed this area almost 4 times until I got pissed and called Amar, who between laughter told us we had to actually drive through the small fucking opening in the mountain to reach the building. If you didn't know to actually look for an opening, you wouldn't ever find it because it was hidden. After we drove through it, there was still several twist and turns and it took us another good 15 minutes until we finally reached the place.

Waking up on Saturday morning, we went around getting a feel of the place and I had to say it was actually quite huge, with 3 floors and a basement. The main floor has the kitchen with a living and entrainment room, and the basement was turned into a fucking large gym with all different types of equipment, even some I didn't recognize. The second floor had 12 bedrooms for the cadets with 2 bathrooms at the end of each side of the hall. The last floor had two bedrooms and one large room with nothing but a big table. Zeke and Shauna had one room and I had a separated one and decided to leave the large room alone for now. After familiarizing ourselves we then full filled our promise to Shauna and scoped out a mall so she could go shopping. We stayed there all day and I don't exaggerate when I say that she legit bought the whole store. After we had a small dinner, we decided to turn in early.

Sunday was spent making a training schedule with Zeke. We stayed up pretty late until Zeke decide to hit the hay. I followed to, my eyes to sleepy to keep open but fuck it, if last night's nightmares weren't brutal. Unusually when I have a nightmare I've controlled myself enough not to scream, I wake up shaking, convulsion, sweating and feeling like I might just have a heart attack right there but no screaming. If I do need to scream I stuff my fist into my mouth, smothering my loud screams so not to wake anyone but last night I just woke up and bolted to the washroom, throwing up everything in my stomach and trying desperately to hide my scream into my fist but knowing that Shauna and Zeke could still hear me. I had given up trying to sleep after few hours and just played my guitar up until an about an hour ago when my eyes finally decide to get heavy and I fell asleep

"Four" I hear Shauna's voice and I groan. I rather take Zekes annoying yelling then get all emotional and sappy with Shauna. I know she heard me screaming and then me softly playing my guitar all night. My head hurts and it's too early for this shit. Shauna starts to tug the blanket off my face but I hold on to it

"Shaunaaaa" I groan and even I can tell how whiny that sounds. I hear Shauna chuckle and huff, letting her pull the blanket off my head but not letting her get pass my shoulders

"What" I snap, holding on the blanket at my chin. She looks at me with concern in her eyes and I roll my eyes at her. I hate the look of pity I get every time I get a nightmare. Shauna knew I get nightmares- I couldn't hid that if tried- but she didn't really know what they are about. Just that I had a bad past that gave me vivid nightmares

"Come on four. You have to get showered and shaved and in the gym" she stops and looks at the clock "in 15 minutes" She says softly and I huff. I glare at her and pull the blanket back over my head

"Four. I'm done coddling you. If your lazy ass is not up and in the shower in 2 seconds I'm dumping water on you" She scuffs, getting off the bed and standing beside it instead. I ignore her and she gives a frustrated growl and leaves the room. I smirk and close my eyes again but within minutes I hear Shauna's voice

"Don't say I didn't warn you" She says and before I can do anything she dumps whole bucket of cold water on my head. I spring out of the bed, the cold water shocking my system.

"What the fuck Shauna?" I growl at her, stepping up to her face. She doesn't even flinch and instead smirks and pushes on my shirtless chest, making me stumble back a little.

"10 minutes. Go" She ordered, pointing to my bathroom and I roll my eyes and turn to look at my bed. It's soaking wet

"Where the fuck is am I going to sleep tonight Shauna" I hiss at her. She shrugs her shoulder and walks out my room, closing it behind her

"Fuuuuckkk" I growl frustrated. I strip the wet sheets off the bed and put them in my laundry basket deciding to put them in the dryer tonight. My bed is still soaking and I pray to god that it's dry by tonight. Once again I growl and walk into my bathroom and stare in the mirror at my shirtless form and cringe at the red puffy eyes on display. Kicking of my pants and boxers, I jump into the shower and quickly wash my body and hair. Within 10 minutes I'm done my shower and wrap a towel around my waist, deciding to forgo the 3 day stubble on my chin. I put a black long sleeved t-shirt with some jeans. Usually I would be wearing my training officer uniform but this isn't a normal situation so I decide to forgo it. I run my hand in my hair a few times, not even attempting to comb that crazy shit down. I grab my badge shield and let it hang around my neck. After I feel presentable, I walk down to the kitchen where Shauna is making some breakfast. I zero in on the pancakes and before she can stop me I grab a piece.

"Zeke is already in the gym. The recruits are already there" She says waving her hand in the direction before offering another pancake to me. I smile and take the pancake, kissing her on the cheek, I walk down stairs with the half eaten pancake dangling from my finger tips. I walk down the stairs and hear loud whispers. As I approach the recruits I stare at them hard, stuffing the last piece of pancake in my mouth, I look over at each one of them, glaring at them. It's time to put my instructor four intimidation face on and from the looks I'm receiving, its working. There are 9 guys and 3 girls. All the recruits range from small to large built.

I turn to the clock in the back corner, it reads 9:20. Alright time to begin. I indicate Zeke to start and I fold my hands over my chest, standing beside Zeke as he talks

"Attention" Zeke calls and everyone immediately falls into 3 rows of four. "Welcome cadets. I'm Officer Pedrad and this is sergeant Four" He says indicating to me. "Were going to be your -"

"Four? Like as in the number?" A black haired girl pipes up. She looks around eagerly but then settles her gaze on me.

"Exactly like the number" I shrug, trying to keep my anger under control

"What happened? One through three taken?" She chuckles, looking smug that she made that pathetic joke. I try to keep the anger off my face as I walk up to her,

Leaning my face into hers I ask her with a smile "What's your name cadet?"

"Christina" She chirps happily. I smile at her and then drop it and glare at her, my teeth clenching in anger

"Well Christina. The first lesson you're going to learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Am I making myself clear?" I hiss at her and it goes so quite that you could hear a pin dropping. She slowly nods her head, shrinking back and I walk back to Zeke.

"Like I was saying before, Where going to be you instructors."Zeke continue on. A medium build, blonde hair boy raises his hand and Zeke and I both look at him. He took this as a signal to ask his questions

"What about Officer Wyatt? We were trained by him, why do we need to be trained again"

"Well as you know you guys are in a load of shit. Amar sent you here to us to make sure you can protect yourself in case erudite did come after you" I run my finger through my hair, getting frustrated every passing second. Were here to fight not ask questions all damn day.

"But the captain–" The blonde boy starts again and I lock eyes with him, glaring at him and he stops talking

"Silence cadet! Your here to train and were here to train you. No questions asked. You got me?" I growl, looking at an each of the initiates and internally smirking when some of them don't even make eye contact with me

"Half of you are going it be training with me, the other half with Officer Pedrad and occasionally Officer Williams" I say.

"Officer William is my girlfriend. She's qualified just like us. She will be joining shortly" Zeke continue before anyone can ask him questions. Everyone nods their heads but still look a little confused and I roll my eyes at them. Zeke numbers them off, sending 6 to train with me and 6 with him and Shauna. We talked about Shauna helping Zeke here but we both agreed it was better if Shauna stayed mostly away from the gym, just in case erudite did attack or something. However, Shauna being Shauna threatened to rip our dicks out with her bare hands and we finally agreed she could help Zeke train the recruits occasionally.

I internally groan because out of the 6 recruits I got all the 3 girls on my team and not that I minded Girls it's just harder for them to train because of their size and strength. Also, they were just fucking frustrating at times

"Alright you 6 are with me. I'm going to give a small tour of the building , then were going for a run and after you can do whatever the hell you guys want" I say,

"Sir yes sir" they yell and I roll my eyes, having forget how formal this all is suppose to be. Turning around and leading them up the stair case and into the main living /lounge area. I point out things to them

"When you're not training you can come here and relax. The kitchen is fully stoked as of now, but starting from this point on you're in charge of your own damn food" I turn to the side wall which has a map of the whole city. In yellow highlighter, I circled the places like resturants, malls and other things the recruits may need. "If you guys want to do something, the map is right here. Don't come asking one of us to show your around. You're not ten" I huff. I see Shauna walk in from the kitchen, standing beside me

"As you probably already know by now, I'm officer Williams but you can call me Shauna. You will see me downstairs in the training room occasionally but if you guys need some pointer in anything, you can ask me. Unlike sergeant Four here, I don't hate everything" She says, slipping her hand around my shoulder. I narrow my eyes at her but then smile

"What the fuck can she teach us" a blonde guy mumbles so low I didn't think it was meant to be heard. I narrow my eyes at him but he doesn't flinch back. I step up to him but Shauna pulls me back and walks up to him. While he may be 2 years younger, he is tall, just the few inches smaller then me and reaches Shauna's head. She smiles at him walks up to him

"What's your name cadet" She asks, slowly, seductively. She runs her finger through his hair and I stand back and smirk. _This will be interesting_

"Peter" The guy answer. He smiles widely and then smirks at me. Shauna walks behind him and puts her hands on his shoulder, running her fingers up and down his arms. The other initiates look around confused and I can't help the smirk that linger on my face

"Oh! Feel these muscles" Shauna sighs, running her hand over peters biceps.

"Yeah! I know right "Peter smirks "I work –"Peter suddenly gasps. Shauna has Peter in a death hold, holding his arms at a painful angle. She bends down, bringing him down with her easily. She switches her position so she holds both his hands in an awkward angle and slides her forearm around his throat and squeezes. Peter starts to squirm and gasp for air as he hits Shauna's arm. He then tries to reach for her body, somewhere he can grab on but Shauna shifts always. She finally releases him and Peter lies on the floor gasping. I can't help but chuckle loudly.

"Ruler number 1" She says turning around to face the recruits who look scared "Never underestimate your opponent. If you do then you'll end up like him" She mentions back to Peter. She places her foot on peters chest hard and peter visibly cringes in pain. She leans in to peters face and smirks darkly at him

"Rule number 2: This is no place for sexist pigs. We respect each, acknowledge each other's strengths and help each other out." She hisses at him loud enough that everyone can hear her. "Got it" She smiles at him as he nods his head. "Good glad we understand each other. I'll see you around_...cadet_" She gets up, smiles at all the initiates and leaves. I don't hide my smile as I watch her leave. I turn to the initiates, still smiling.

"Any questions?" I ask and every shakes their heads "Good, follow me to your rooms"

I spend about an hour and half showing them the place, pointing out important things and rules.

"Alright it's time for the run. There will be a pair of clothes for training in each of your rooms. Put them on and meet me in front of the door in 2 minutes" I say. I walk into my own room and slip my shirt off. Instead I slip on a muscle shirt and put on some black slacks. I grab my pistol and after making sure the safety is on I slip it in the back of my slacks and walk down to the door and wait for everyone. _Better safe than sorry._

"Alright, we will run for about 3 miles. If you can't keep up and get left behind don't bother coming back" I say after all 6 recruits arrive at the door. I turn around and start a slow jog and after a few minutes speed up my pace until we are running at full out sprint.

We run for a good hour and a half and surprisingly all the recruits where able to keep up.

"Alright, you guys are free. Go relax, do whatever you want for today. The real training starts tomorrow." I say as we enter the house. "Oh if you go out under no circumstance are you allowed to tell anyone where you live, why you're here or anything like that" I say and they all nod their heads. I watch as everyone slowly walks up to the stairs and into their rooms, and I fall on the couch in the living room, utterly exhausted. No sleep has really fucked with my schedule this morning.

"How was the run?" Zeke asks as he sits on the love sit, across from me. I shrug my shoulders and lay my head against the back of the couch, closing my eyes

"Where are your recruits" I ask with my eyes still closed

"I think they went to go check the neighbourhood out" He says. My eyes spring open and turn to look at him

"Did you tell them that there not allowed to tell anyone where their staying or why or anything like that" I ask them and he rolls his eyes

"Obviously" he says and I sigh. After a few minutes I get up and crawl into my room, my legs feel like lead and it hurts to even walk. I decide another shower is required and I jump into the shower and take a long hot shower, letting the day and last night wash over me. I tie a towel around my waist and start shaving my stubbly jaw. After 10 minute, I put away my shaving kit and walk into my room, putting on a pair of boxers and black jeans. I pick up my phone and see that Zeke left me a text message saying he took Shauna out for dinner and that the rest of my initiates also left. I shrug, having gotten used to being alone. I decide to forgo a shirt and go down stairs, walking into the kitchen I make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sit down on the couch and turn to some random TV show, not really paying attention. Before long I hear the door opening and closing and turn to see the girls laughing and giggling. They stop and stare at me and I raise an eyebrow at them.

"What? " I asked casually as I take another bite out of my sandwich. They all shake their heads and I roll my eyes, turning my attention back to the television. _Note to self: Start wearing shirts_. It's not my fault, for years I lived with Amar and I didn't need to wear a shirt around him seeing it was just me and him and even when I moved in with Zeke and Shauna, we were all comfortable with each other that they didn't care if I wore one or not. It's just a habit I got into, but I guess looking at these initiates I'm going to have to try and break it.

"Um, sir" one of them says and I turn to look at them. A blond haired women steps up, twirling a strand of hair. I cock an eye brow at her

"Permission to ask a question" She asks and I roll my eyes at her

"Granted" I say, chewing my sandwich

"Do you know where any bars are around here" She asks and I stare at her.

"There's the map" I say pointing to the map in front of me. I stuff the last piece in my mouth and make my towards the stairs. I stop at the first stair and turn to them

"I'm going to my room. When officer Williams gets here, send her up" I say and one of the other girls nods. I walk up the stairs, aware the stares on my back and probably my tattoo and walk into my room and fall into the bed face first.

This is going t be a difficult few weeks' maybe months. I need Shauna's advice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/**N: Tris** makes her appearance in the next chapter! Woohoo. Also, yes this story is Four/ Tris. I just to add in the cadets for the back story. No worries, tris and four will be alone in just a short while ;) **

Chapter 5

"What has life come to" I grumble, drinking my coffee. It's been over 3 weeks since I have been training the initiates and every minute of it is hell. Not only do I have to deal with the pompous ass Peter but it seems like he made a group that is set on challenging everything I do. They act like bunch of fucking 15 years old with their gossiping and shit. I mean there about 25 years old, fucking act like it.

"How much longer do you think it will take" Shauna asks, sitting across the kitchen table.

"I don't know. They are in pretty bad shape. I don't know what the fuck Max taught them but it clearly didn't stick cause they are like a bunch of chickens running around with their heads cut off" I sigh. Shauna winces but smiles as Zeke walks up from the basement, huffing and sweating. He pats my shoulder as he kisses Shauna and sits down beside her

"Maybe we can do some fighting. My team against yours?" Zeke asks as he sips his coffee. I glare at him, knowing full well that my team is not ready for any type of fight yet. Zeke's team on the other hand have been doing well. I oversaw them few times and I have to admit, his recruits are actually listening and trying while my team is never quite enough for me to actually teach. They usually end up fighting and I end up leaving because if I didn't I know I would punch every single one of them in their faces. Even when I am able to show techniques it seems like they just don't understand or really don't care.

"I'm going to have to be tougher with them" I huff, realizing the only way to get them to pay attention is for them to hate me or fear me. Zeke nods his head in understanding while Shauna shakes her head

"If you're any more 'tough' they may just quite four. You need to find another way to get through them, sometimes intimidation isn't the answer" She huffs and I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm going to take the recruits for a run. Keep your phones on you" I say as I slip past the kitchen and up the stairs to the initiate's bedroom hallways. I stand in the center of the hallway and start banging and yelling on all the doors until all 12 initiates come out with red and sleepy eyes. I scuff at them. It's nearly 12 pm and their still in the bed sleeping

"Alright. You have 2 minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs. We going for a run" I say and smirk when they all groan

"Today's our day off" Peter yawns and turn around "sir...Wake me up when it's Monday" He mumbles but before he can get too far into his room and I grab him from the front and ram him against the wall beside his bedroom door. All the other initiates stop mid yawn and watch, suddenly wide and alert

"Listen here cadet. When I tell you to do something it's not a request, it's an order. You got me?" I hiss at him, leaning into his face. He narrows his eyes at me but he talks softly like he's afraid

"But today's our day off sir" He repeats through clench teeth. I smirk at him

"And I'm saying I don't give a fuck. You don't think erudite could attack you on your 'days off'? You need to be ready for any type of attack, any time and any place. So when I tell you to get your lazy ass up for training you don't question me, understand?" I hiss at him. He glares at me but nods his head.

"Yes sir" he says and I let him go and he straightens up and walks back into his room. I turn around, now to the wide eyed initiates.

"2 minutes" I say again and walk back up to my room. I grab my white muscle shirt, my slacks and gun. I put the badge around my neck and under the muscle shirt so it doesn't bother me when I run. I walk back down stairs to wait for the initiates.

"Hey man, I'm going to take Shauna out for a little bit. Be back in a few hours" Zeke says, clapping me on the back as he and Shauna walk toward the door. I glare at his figure because he's now just dumping his initiates on me.

"You owe me" I yell at him as he walks out the door chuckling and giving me the finger. I smile until I realize that all 12 initiates are looking at me with wide eyes, especially the girls.

"Remember the rules. If you can't keep up, don't come back here" I say. I lead them around the block few times, slowly increasing my pace. I run a few meters until I change up my pace, full out sprinting and smirking at the groans from behind me. We run around the neighbourhood for about an hour and half and I slow down, turning around so I'm facing the initiates but still jogging. Technically were down the 3 miles but I feel like being a dick

"Alright, were going to circle the house few more times and then you guys can take a break" I say, still running back words and suddenly I crash into someone. Knowing that Zeke and Shauna went out and all the initiates where with me I instantly thought that Erudite had sent some of their people.

I react on my instincts as I grab the persons head before I fall down. The person uses a familiar technique and easily pulls my hands apart. I use my legs and arms and fling up, landing on my feet. I quickly pull my gun out, switching the safety off and point and aim huffing and sweating, my breaths coming out in harsh puffs.

"Move and die" I hiss and that's when I see who it actually is

"Fuck, do you have death wish Amar" I say, letting a huge puff out and putting the safety off and back into the waist band on my slacks. "I mean... Captain" I say, saluting him. The salute is more for the cadets then anything. I look back at them glaring until they all straighten up and salute him as well.

"Just keeping you on your game sergeant Four" he smirks, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "At ease cadets" he says. "Sergeant four" He nods at me and I drop my salute, glaring at him when he smirks at me. I look back at the recruits as they stand there like statues. I turn to them and glare.

"What the fuck was that cadets? If that was someone from Erudite, we would be all be dead by now" I hiss at them "What's the point of me training you when you're going to freeze up like that when it really matters" I look at everyone's face and feel a little better when they look a little embarrassed

"Rule number 1: we need to be able to trust our partners with our lives. In the business where in, there's no room for freezing up like a bunch of fucking cowards. The minute you freeze up or think about what you have to do compare to what you want to do, it's over. Not only would you probably be dead but also your partner" I glare at them. I run my hand in my hair, just wanting to scream about how important it is to get this lesson through their skulls. I learned this lesson the hard way early on. I lost one of my friends because his partner was to slow to move. I huff one last time and turn to look at Amar who's still smirking

"Sir, what can I do for you" I say, putting a bit more formality into it because of the others. Amar smirks even bigger and gesture to the initiates

"I need to talk to you sergeant four... privately" He says and I narrow my eyes. I turn back around to the initiates

"Alright.. You guys are done for the day. Dismissed" I say. Slowly one by one they make their way into the house and I turn to look at Amar with a cocked eyebrow

"So... what do you want from me... amar" I ask

Amar sighs and shakes his head "We need to talk in a secure area" He says and my curiosity starts to burn through.

"What going on?" I ask although I know he won't tell me while where standing in the middle of the garage. He shakes his head and gestures to the house and that's when something catches my eyes behind him. I look around him and narrow my eyes in shock. In his car, sits someone. As I look closely it's not just one person but rather some women and two little girls who cling to her. I snap my attention to his face

"Who are they?" I ask gesturing to the car behind him

"We can't talk here. It's not safe. Let's go inside. Is there a back entrance that we can take so no one can see us?" He asks and I furrow my eyebrows but nod at him. He sighs and turns around, gesturing for the women and the two kids to come out. The door slowly opens and the first one is one of the girls. She steps out and waits for the women and the other girl to step outside. The girl maybe 6-7years old with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. My eyes trail up as I look at the women and I literally have to bite the inside of my cheek from drooling. She is so fucking hot. She has long, soft dirty blonde hair like the kids but instead of blue eyes she has dazzling brown eyes. She has curves in all the right places and she just looks gorgeous. She walks towards me, with one girl clinging to her hand and another in her arms. As I take a closer look I realize that the girls are twins

"Four, go ahead" Amar gestures for me to lead the way. I tear my eyes away from the women and walk around the building and to a fire escape. Amar looks at the stair case that starts a foot above his head with a smirk

"I can do that, but they..." He says gesturing to the little kids "can't"

"I wasn't asking them to" I say rolling my eyes. I roll my neck few times and jump up, garbing the first step of the ladder and use my whole body to pull myself up.

I start climbing up and half way through I need to stop because of the stupid height. I thought I had gotten over my fear of heights but as I look down to Amar, everything goes blurry and I clutch on tighter to the steps. I quickly move up and sidestep to a window and move one of the plotted plants in the window sill and pick up the key that I placed in the soil, when I first get to the building. Smiling, I start back down the steps, letting go at the last step, I fall the last few feet to the ground

" fuck" I groan when I land on my feet and hear a little gasp. The little kid holding the women's hand covers her mouth, a shocked expressing on her face. Amar turns to me and slaps me outside of the head hard and I cringe

"Language" He says gesturing to the little girls and I roll my eyes at him. I walk around the corner of the building and stop at the garbage bin. Amar raises his eyebrows in confusion but I smirk as I push the huge garbage bin away, using my legs and all my strength. It takes me a minute to move it aside, revealing a big steel door. I found this place the first week I was here. I was running and accidently bumped into the smaller bin. The door clicked open and I decided to turn this place into an office. Getting a key made and everything. Even hiding the door with the bigger garbage bin.

I put the key into the door and we walk into room. It's a small office room and the only door is the one that we walked through, no windows and no other exits or entrances. There is only a desk with few of my paper work that I brought in here couple days ago and my black leather jacket hangs from the back of one of the chairs. There is a small book shelved lined with few of my personal favourites. I walk towards the desk and realizing I only have a muscle shirt on put the jacket on to, zipping it up to my throat. I pull open the top drowse on the desk and pull out a small remote. I smile at amar's confused face as I click on the button and hear the groaning and moaning of something heavy moving right outside the door. Since the room only has two chairs I offer one to Amar and one to the girl, leaning on the desk in front of them. I hold up the remote

"I made this place so hidden that even after we are in this room, with the simple push of this button, the garbage bin will be blocking the door from sight. Just like it was before" Amar nods his head encouragingly but the women don't say anything. I put the remote down and wait for Amar to talk.

"Ok listen up kid. I know this is probably really weird and confusing but I can only tell you some limited stuff. Now before you start with you 50 questions let me just tell you, for the safety of everyone here , I can only tell you enough for you to understand the situation" He says and I open my mouth to protest, demand to know what's happening but the look in his eyes tell me that the topic wasn't up for discussion. I nod at him at him to continue.

"I can't discuss allot here" He says cryptically, eyeing the two little girls now in the women's lap. "But this is my niece. Tris and her two daughters; Isabella and Elizabeth". He gesture to the two little kids and my mouth nearly hits the floor. _Niece? Niece since when? _

"My sister died a long time ago and I have been keeping an eye on Tris but something happened recently and erudite and few other organizations found out that she has connections with me. Now she's in a shit load of trouble. I need your help" He says and before I can response the little girl in Tris's arms speaks up. Because they look similar, I couldn't tell who was who

"Mommy. Uncle Ammy said a bad word" The little girl gripped her mom's hands pulling at it, till Tris looked at her

"I know sweetie. He didn't mean it. He's sorry" Tris answered and I had to stop the moan threatening to escape me. She has such a sexy voice. She looks at Amar, who smiles sheepishly at her and bends down

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I won't do it again. Forgive me?" He says in a small whisper and I can't help but laugh, quickly masking it into a cough.

I mean the world's dangerous men, who can kill a man with a snap of his wrist, just apologized to a 6 year old girl.

The little girls nods her head and climbs over the handles of the chair and into his lap "its ok uncle Ammy." She whispers, sighing as she warps her hands around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. I have to choke back another laugh as Amar raises his hand and soothingly rubs the little girls back. Amar's eyes snap too mine and glares at me.

"Tris, why don't you stay here with the girls? I need talk to four alone for a few minutes" He says and I watch as Tris goes pale. I furrow my eyebrows at her reaction, her eyes goes wide as she scans the room like something may just pop out

"Um sure..." She says hesitantly

"You sure this place is safe?" Amar asks me and I slowly nod my head

"Yeah 100 percent sure. No one knows this place exist but me. There's no windows or anything and the doors are steel. No one can see it from the outside either" I answer slowly. I watch as Tris's realize that she is safe and she relaxes a little bit, nodding her head slowly. Amar sighs and gets up, the little girl clinging to him

"Alright Izzy, time to go back to your mom" He says softly. Izzy clings to him

"Don't go. Please" She says and my heart kind of starts to ache for this girl. She looks so scared that the minute he leaves something might hurt them

"Hey remember what I promised to you and your mom?" He says, slowly pulling her away so he can gaze down at her "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok?" Izzy nods her head, gives one more squeeze and slips into Tris's hands, settling in beside her sister. Amar sighs again and gesture me to follow him out the door.

I follow him out the door and he tells me to lock and cover the door with the garbage bin so no one can see the door. I do as he says and we stop at the corner of the house.

"I know you probably are going to have a thousand questions for me, but like I said I can't tell you all the details, seeing as I don't even know it. So I can only tell you what I know" He sighs and runs his hand down his face. I take a second to really look at amar and see that he's changed. He looks mature, aged since the last month. He has prominent dark circle under his eyes and he's more pale then usual. He looks exhausted and tired. I nod at him to continue

"My sister; Tris's mother, runaway with an erudite member and they were off the grid for many years until recently .Turns out they had tris and her sister Rebecca and years later passed away in a car accident. Tris and Beca created their own families and lived far away from our world. Unfortunately Beca and her husband were murdered, leaving a little kid behind. Tris was looking after the boy until he disappeared from the yard. Thinking erudite had taken him, tris went there to confront them. Long story short erudite figured out that she was my niece and threatened me with her life and the girls" He sighs and I pull at my hair, desperately craving a cigarette. I didn't smoke much, unless I was really stressed and right now I'm fucking stressed

"I had her placed in a safe house of sorts and under protection but few days ago someone broke in and killed the security team there. They almost cornered here but luckily she heard what was happening, picked the girls up and ran out one of the window in their rooms." He huffs and I cringe a bit.

"They didn't get hurt though so that's good" I say, trying to find a positive thing out of this messed up situation

"No ... but..." He says pausing and pulling at his hair "Tris doesn't know this so don't tell her but couple days ago- after the safe house incident- I received a letter, whoevever it was wanted the girls. I know it was someone from erudite because it mentioned that Tris's ex husband was one of the highest ranking member and that the girls should be like them. However, once again there were no traces that could link back to erudite. I know it's her ex husband. Tris divorced him awhile ago- I don't know why- but he kept at her for a long time until she turned and ran away with the girls. When she went back to Erudite he found her again and said that he had a right to have his daughter and the whole erudite compound backed him up. Obviously she ran but, they want the girls four. And knowing Eric, he's going to stop at nothing to get them. " He sighs and looks up at me. I stand silently, looking at Amar, the one person I know that always has his shit together and for once, he looks like he may just break down.

"I need you to protect them until I can figure out a way to rid of the threat she has over my family. I need a way to get Eric or better yet the whole erudite organization into jail" He growls. He stops in front of me, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing hard. I shift uncomfortably under his hands, wincing when his adds more pressure. I clear my throat and he suddenly lets go, his eye glazed over.

"Four, please. Say you'll protect them with everything you have" He begs and I can't help but take the sight of him in. He is so desperate that he has resorted to crying. Never once in my years have I heard this men say sorry and now he is practically on his knees, begging for my help "I need you to keep them safe here until Jeanine is not a threat anymore. So will you do it?" He looks at me with pleading eyes and I take a moment to consider his offer. If I say no then not only am I letting one of the only people I truly care about but down but also by leader. I also seem like a heartless son of gun letting these 3 innocent people in the hands of erudite. But if I say yes I'm going to have deal with kids and not that I loathe them or anything- I just find them irritating, messy and overall annoying. Not to mention I also have 12 other recruits I have to teach.

"I don't know amar. I already have 12 recruits, I'm barley just holding on to my sanity " I tug on my hair.

"I'm not asking you as your leader. I'm asking you as your family" he pleads with me and with a sigh and huff I decide to try and help him and his family out. I mean Amar saved my life, more than once. Without him I wouldn't be alive today and although I don't like kids I'm willing to give it a try. I smile at him and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and once he sees me smiling he has as a smile too.

"I'm in. I promise to keep them safe."


	6. Chapter 6

"So how do you want to do this?" I ask Amar, gesturing to the house

"We can't let anyone know of Tris's identity. I suppose we would have to tell Shauna and Zeke though" He talks almost to himself and I nod my head. The less people know of Tris and her daughters, the easier my job becomes. "We have to add some kind of security here to make sure that no one tries to enter"

"Maybe some perimeter patrols with Zeke" I think out loud

"Were going to need more then that four" He think more to himself " I would add more people on this detail but then that would raise more suspicion and honestly the less people that know the better" He nods to himself

"So then what" I sigh, tugging on my hair

"There's an extra room up there right? " He asks and I nod firmly

"Ok in the morning, I'm sending you surveillance to put around the building. I'm also going to get someone to install an alarm system" He looks up at the building, frowning "I don't think I can add more to this piece of crap- it may just fall- but as soon as your done training the cadets, I'm moving you guys to a more secure location" He says and I nod, still trying to take this all in.

"Ok, this is what I suggest as what to tell the others. You introduce her first to Zeke and Shauna. Then introduce her to the rest of the class as another cadet. Say that she's joining the team a little late. Also if you can, try and actually train her. If she knows how to protect herself and her daughters, it will be a major headache off my mind" He says and I nod my head, agreeing with him. If she has the basic technique of self defence, she can protect herself even if Zeke or I am unavailable.

"What about the girls" I ask as we slowly make our way back to the room, where Tris and the two girls wait

"Hmm. You can say that there Shauna's nieces or something like that. I think it would be better not to link them with Tris because that may just raise some suspicious as to why the kids are here" he sighs and once again nod my head in agreement. The girls are what are really going to be difficult to explain. We reach the garbage bin and I stand and shove at it. It groans and creaks but doesn't move and I huff in annoyance. Yes it's a great place for a hidden door however it's a pain in the ass to move

"A little help here" I say as Amar Smirks. He comes to the side of the bin, next to me and together we push the beast out of the way. I unlock the door and walk in, Amar trailing behind me. Immediately one of the girls runs and hugs Amar's leg. I think its Isabelle but I'm not absolutely sure.

"It's alright Lizzy. I just stepped outside with a friend" He says. I walk towards my desk, scratching my head. I guess that's Elizabeth and not Isabelle. He picks Lizzy up and she hugs him just like Isabelle had done.

"Alright it's all set." He walks in and stands in front of Tris, smiling down at her. She gives a small smile it seems forced

"So you're going to stay here with Four" he gestures to me "and Zeke – his partner- along with Zeke's girlfriend Shauna. You're going to pretend that your one of his recruits so no one knows who you really are, alright?" He asks softly and Tris sighs but nods her head

"What about lizzy and Izzy "She squeaks out and for some reason I really just want to make her feel better.

"We are going to say that they are Shauna's nieces. We don't want anyone to raise suspicion" He shrugs his shoulder and places lizzy on the desk, holding on to her with one hand so she doesn't fall. He turns to look at Tris with a small sad smile

"I know this is really hard for you but four is the best in the business and he's given me his word that he'll try and do everything he can to keep you safe" He states and Tris glances at me and I nod my head firmly, giving a quick smile. She nods her head in return

"Ok, thanks" She mutters

"Now four will show you around. He'll help you get set up and introduce you Zeke and Shauna." He says, placing lizzy back on the floor and walking around the room

"I have to go now, but four can fill you in on all the rules you know? How to interact with everyone and the girls when out in public, what to say and how to react." He says, walking in front of Tris and holding on her small hands. "Also, you'll be joining the recruits and learning and training the same way they are. Please do me a favour and actually try and learn some of the techniques he's teaching. Self-defence can go a long way" He says and Tris nods her head, saying that she will try. Amar looks at his wrist watch and frowns

"Ok kiddos, I got to go" He says and both girls spring from Tris holds and run to him

"Don't go" They say at the exact time, pleading and clutching his leg. I hide a chuckle because anyone could tell that there where twins without the physical similarities

"You promised" Izzy says

"You said you would stay with us. You said you would protect us" Lizzy takes over. Both of them clutching his leg. He looks over at Tris and Tris has glazed over eyes likes she's about to cry and I can't help but want to wipe those tears away. Amar gets on one knee and clutches both the girls together

"I promised you guys, I would keep you safe and I am. I'm going to go out and find the mean lady and tell her to leave you alone. In the meantime, this is my best friend four" He point at me and I smile at the girls. They look warily at me and then back to Amar. "He promised me that he would keep you safe and I believe him. So you should too. Just stay near him and listen to what he and your mother says and you will be safe. Ok?" He asks and they both sniff and slowly nod their heads "Those are my strong girls" He praises them "I will be back in no time and then you guys can go home. Alright?" Once again they slowly nod their heads. He hugs them one more time before pulling Tris into a long hug

"I'll drop off all your stuff tomorrow, early in the morning" he sighs "be safe" He says as they separate and he walks to the door, me trailing behind him.

"Be careful kid" He says as he pulls me into a rough hug. "Keep them safe" He looks very my shoulder to Tris who is arms full in two little girls and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes sir" I nod my head firmly and he chuckles and pats by back as he walks towards his car. I watch as he gets in and with one wave he's out of sight. I turn back to Tris and the two little sleeping girls in her arms and I realize that there is legit no extra room for them, unless she wanted to share a room with one of the other girls. I sigh and run a hand through my now messy hair

"Ok um, let's see if we can find a place where you can lay them down" I say gesturing to the two girls in her arms. She gets up from the chair she is sitting on and I see her stumble with the weight of the girls and I feel like I should offer to carry one but I don't want to sound weird. I mean just met them and don't know how she would feel a stranger holding her daughter. I sigh and walk forward and out the door. She follows behind me and I turn, sliding the key and locking it. I turn and push on the massive garbage bin, however it only squeaks and moans and doesn't budge.

"Damn it" I mutter. I hear Tris giggle and strangely it's adorable and I can't help but internally smile. I push again and this time it slowly moves into place. I huff, my chest rising in puffs and wipe my hands on my jeans.

"That things a pain in the ass, but I mean it's the best hiding place I got so I can't complain" I shrug my shoulder as an explanation and Tris nods, smiling. We walk up the front stairs and making sure the hallways is clear I gesture Tris to follow me in. We stop at the cadet's dorm level and I stand in the middle of the hallway, unsure of where to guide her to next. I can't ask her to sleep on a sofa or anything, I mean she has kids and I know no one will be willing to give up their rooms. I continue on the steps, until we reach the last level and walk towards my bedroom. I open the door and allow her to enter. Luckily I had cleaned up in the morning so my room was neat and clean.

"Um, you can lay them down on the bed" I say gesturing to the bed. She walks over and slowly she lays both the girls down. The minute the girl's heads touch the soft mattress, they cuddle into the sheets and Tris drapes the huge blanket around their shoulder. They sigh in contentment.

"Thanks" She sighs and watches them, love clearly reflected in her eyes.

"You can clean up in the bathroom" I say indicating to the bathroom "I'll go see if I can find you some clothes to wear for today. Amar said he would drop your things by tomorrow" she nods her heads and walks over to the washroom, softly closing the door behind her. I stand there for a minute and then turn and walk towards the kitchen. I call Zeke

"Hall" Zeke grunts and I roll my eyes at him

"I called you on your personal phone asshole" I say, as I walk and drop into the couch. He chuckles

"Doesn't mean it's you. What if someone got my number and I answers with 'yellow! Talk to me biatchesss" He says sarcastically and I can't help but chuckle at him

"Whatever. Listen, how long are you going to take?" I ask

"Why? Everything cool?" He asks in a serious tone

"Yeah... yeah... um. I just need to talk to you in person" I hedge. Although I know our phones are secure I dont want the risk of an initiate overhearing us or worst someone tapping into our phone lines

"Well, we just sat down to eat. So if this can wait..." He trails off and I have to try really hard to fight off the aggravated huff. He can be so clueless sometimes

"Hall. 10-19 quarters Alpha, sierra, alpha, papa" I say, empahisizing the words, hoping he would get my gist. Although this is not a major emargancy , I do need to explain it to everyone as soon as possible and I know it will take awhile for him to actuelly get here, seeing as all the best restaurants was forther away.

Zeke doesn't answer for a minute and I call out to him again, worried he disconnected

"Halll" I bark out

"Be there in 30" He answer stiffly and I sigh, thanking him and shutting my phone out. I grab my hair and hold my face in my hands, rubbing my face in anxiety. I can barely take care of myself, what was I possibly thinking when I said yes to Amar. I mean, I'd forget to fucking take a shower if Shauna didn't remind me. Can I seriously take on the responsibility of 3 people? I hear some screaming and a loud crash and I climb off the couch and head back down to the gym where the sound came from. I scowl at everyone as I watch them fight and I clench my fist in anger. This shit has to stop right now

"You ass hole" Peter pushes another initiate

"I didn't do anything fucktard" Al hisses at peter and shoves him. Peter suddenly lunges and attacks Al. He lands on top of him and gets in good right hook until I step up and pull him away from a struggling Al

"Attention!" I yell glaring at them. They immediately fall back in to rows and salute me. I ignore their salutes and continue to glare at them "What the fuck is going on here" I yell loudly, my voice echoing off of everything in the gym. It instantly goes quite and I am met with 12 pairs of eyes. I push peter off of Al who holds a broken noise and turn my glare on peter

"I don't know what the fuck is you're probably but this shit needs to end now" I yell, my temper starting to rise

"yes sir" he mumbles but then says " it was his fault" so quietly I'm pretty sure I wasn't suppose to hear it . "

"Seriously Peter? You're now blaming other people. Your fucking 25 years old, act like it. Grow a pair, which you clearly don't have and start acting your damn age" I hiss and he narrows his eyes but stays quite. I turn to address everyone

"Thanks to this dick head right here" I gesture to peter "You don't get any off days this week. You will be up and by the door for a 3 mile run at 9 am tomorrow morning and prepare to work out till night tomorrow. If I hear one complain or fucking peep out of any of you, you're off the squad, am I making myself clear cadets" I yell, glaring at everyone. They all nod.

"You're done for the day. I don't want to fucking see you until tomorrow." I hiss and they stand around like statues. I pinch the bridge between my noise and eyes, my temper starting to break thought my resolve

"Dismissed" I yell and they all scurry up and out of sight, leaving me alone in the basement. I stand my chest heaving and I can't help the long string of curses to escape my mouth. Before I know it, I pull off my shirt and start at it with one of the punching bags. I keep hitting it with all I have, making it protest and groan as it stars swinging back and forth with the force of my punches. I can feel the rough leather of the punching bag start to bloody my knuckles but I can't stop. I continue for a good 10 minutes until can't feel my knuckles anymore and I start to come down and see clearly The red haze over my eyes lifts and I look down at my knuckles and cringe. I wipe the sweat off my body and place my shirt back on and take the stairs slowly back up. I pass the kitchen and up to my room, stopping by Zeke and Shauna's room, remembering to grab some clothes for Tris. I step inside of Shauna's closet and pray to god she doesn't kick my ass for going through her stuff as I take out some long comfy bottoms and a shirt that I instantly know will be too big on her. I take the clothes, closing their bedroom behind me and I walk to my bedroom door, and knocking softly on the door and wince at the pain in my knuckles. When she doesn't open the door, I call out to her

"Tris it's me, Four. Open up" I say softly, trying to stay quiet for the twins. The door opens a little bit and she peeks outside. I smile at the gesture and when she sees me, she opens the door fully, moving to the side and gesturing for me to come in. I awkwardly walk inside and see that the twins are still out like a light. I turn to Tris and hold up the clothes and hand it to her.

"Um, they may be a bit too big on you but it's the only thing I could find. Zeke and Shauna went out for dinner but their on their way back. Maybe Shauna can find you something your size" I say, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiles and holds the clothes up

"No, there fine. Thank you" She whispers and I nod at her. I turn to look at the twins who are still snuggled into my sheets "Um, I really don't think we have anything for the twins. But I'll figure something out" I say, still looking at them and frowning. They are wearing heavy clothing and that has to be uncomfortable.

"Thanks" She mumbles. I look around the room and beside the few shirts lying near the closet and my guitar placed near my bed, the room is clean. "Are you alright" She asks, looking at my bleeding knuckles and I shrug a shoulder, smiling at her

"Don't worry about it. Just a few cuts" I say. She furrows her eyebrows and suddenly reaches out and grabs my hand. My whole body goes stiff and I tense up but either she doesn't feel it or ignores it

"It may need stitches" She says and lets my hand drop and I let my body relax a little bit. Her touch sent tingles down my arm and up my spin. It wasn't a bad feeling, just different? New?

"How do you know" I ask. She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes and I can see she is remembering something far off.

"My mom and sister loved to help people. Occasionally they would go to the homeless people and give them food. They would also give them some medic help if they needed it. I went with my mom allot and I picked up a few things" She mumbles almost to herself and I can literarily hear the pain in her voice

"They seem like good people Tris. I'm sorry for your lost" I whisper, unable to say anything else. While I loved my mother dearly, my father was the monster in my nightmares and was glad as fuck to be away from him. I don't even consider him my family anymore so in a sense I'm like Tris. No mother or father.

"Mommy! No! No" I turn to the little voice that sounds tormented and find one of the girls, Lizzy clutching the bed sheet and tossing and mumbling.

"Help! Mommy, help!" She mumbles and I can see tears fall from her eyes. Tris immediately passes by me and gets into the bed, clutching Lizzy and whispering words of comfort to her. I can feel my heart beat frantically in my heart and my chest rises and falls quickly. My chest aches and I frown because for once there's no threat in the vicinity that would usually cause this reaction from me. I watch as lizzy comes down and snuggles into Tris's chest and I turn and head for the door. I stop with my hand on the handle

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs" I tell her and she nods at me. I smile back and right before I close the door she stops me

"Thank you four. For everything" She says as she snuggles with Lizzy more and I smile back at her

"It's my job" I shrug and close the bedroom door and walk downstairs. I fall into the couch and clutch my hair in anxiety, waiting for Zeke. My job. It is now my job to keep 2 innocent little girls and their beautiful mother safe. I promised Amar, I even promised Tris.

My only worry: can I can keep that promise or am I going to fail?


End file.
